wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Dancing
Pirate Dancing is a Series 5 episode. Plot Sam, Anthony, and Caterina say hello. Captain Feathersword introduces his friendly pirate crew and they each talk about themselves briefly and then do a pirate dance. Jeff talks about a blue tongued lizard. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet is on the letter M, for Mashed Potato dance. Clare, Greg, and Caterina say goodbye. Song List # Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Ensalada De Fruta - Mariachi Wiggles # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - concert version # Dressing Up Trivia * The Sailing Around the World segment after the theme song runs 10 minutes and 6 seconds and it's the longest segment of all in this episode. In the original 2006 airing that aired on the ABC as a result, it became the only segment and song of this episode, which is before the goodbye skit and after the theme song and hello skit. Gallery PirateDancing-Prologue.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Caterina GreginPirateDancing.jpg|Greg in life-jacket CaptainFeatherswordinPirateDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordDancinginPirateDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninPirateDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down PirateDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword greeting the crew down the deck TheFriendlyPirateCrewinPirateDancing.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew PirateDancing2.jpg|Captain Feathersword asking the crew to introduce themselves TheFriendlyPirateCrewDancing.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew dancing AlfonsoinPirateDancing.jpg|Alfonso PirateDancing3.jpg|Alfonso dancing LucyandCaterinainPirateDancing.jpg|Lucy and Caterina PirateDancing4.jpg|Lucy and Caterina dancing DaveinPirateDancing.jpg|Dapper Dave DaveandAlfonso.jpg|Dave and Alfonso DaveandMissLyn.jpg|Dave and Miss Lyn PirateDancing5.jpg|Dusty Dave and Miss Lynn dancing BennyinPirateDancing.jpg|Benny Bandicoot PirateDancing6.jpg|Benny dancing GeorgeinPirateDancing.jpg|Gallant George PirateDancing7.jpg|George dancing ElefteriosinPirateDancing.jpg|Elefterios PirateDancing8.jpg|Eleferios playing bouzouki AidoinPirateDancing.jpg|Aido PirateDancing9.jpg|Aido doing a back-flip ClarkyinPirateDancing.jpg|Cool Clarky PirateDancing10.jpg|Clarky dancing HeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing-2006Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword suggesting to do a pirate dance HeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing-2006Prologue2.jpg|''"Uh-huh-huh!"'' HeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing-2006.jpg|"Hey, Hey, Hey, We're All Pirate Dancing" KatherineandKristy.jpg|Katherine and Kristy File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue1.png|Greg and Dorothy in Series 5 prologue File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue2.png|"I love roses!" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue2(AlternateAngle).png|"I love roses!" (Alternate angle) File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue3.png File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue4.png File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue5.png|"Dorothy, would you like to have a dance with us?" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue6.png|"I'd love to!" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue7.png|"Which dance would you like to do?" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue8.png|"My favourite dance, the Romp Bomp a Stomp!" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue9.png|Greg and Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue10.png|Dorothy giggling File:RosesTransition.jpg|Roses transition File:RompBompaStomp(2006)1.png|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids File:RompBompaStomp(2006)2.png|Romp Bomp A Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2006)3.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)4.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:RompBompaStomp(2006)5.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)6.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)7.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)8.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2006)9.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)10.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)11.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)12.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)13.png|Greg and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)14.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)15.png|Clare File:RompBompaStomp(2006)16.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)17.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)18.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)19.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)20.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)21.png|Ryan and Ben File:RompBompaStomp(2006)22.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)23.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)24.png|Anthony and Flora Door File:RompBompaStomp(2006)25.png|Anthony, Flora, and Jeff File:RompBompaStomp(2006)26.png|Jeff, Flora, Dorothy, and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)27.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)28.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)29.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)30.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)31.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)32.png|Dorothy and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)33.png|Flora, Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:RompBompaStomp(2006)34.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)35.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)36.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)37.png|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2006)38.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)39.png|Murray and Anthony playing their Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitars File:RompBompaStomp(2006)40.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)41.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)42.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)43.png|Sam File:RompBompaStomp(2006)44.png|Brett File:RompBompaStomp(2006)45.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)46.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)47.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2006)48.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)49.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)50.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)51.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)52.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)53.png|Brett and Sam File:RosesTransition.jpg|Roses transition JeffinPirateDancing.jpg|Jeff BlueTonguedLizard.jpg|Jeff's Animal of the Week: Blue-Tongued Lizard AnthonyDancinginTVSeries5-2.jpg|Anthony dancing HenryinTVSeries5-2.jpg|''"Hello, everybody. Breebop."'' Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterM.jpg|Anthony introducing the letter "M" AnthonyDoingtheMashedPotatoDance.jpg|Anthony doing the mashed potato dance DorothyDoingtheMashedPotatoDance.jpg|Dorothy doing the mashed potato dance DorothyinPirateDancing.jpg|''"Hello, everybody. It's great to see you."'' DorothyDancinginPirateDancing.jpg|Dorothy dancing PirateDancing-Epilogue.jpg|Clare, Greg and Caterina Promo Pictures Pirates-PromoPicture.jpg|Lucia and Caterina in promo picture Pirates-PromoPicture2.jpg|Dusty Dave and Miss Lynn in promo picture Pirates-PromoPicture3.jpg|Benny Bandicoot in promo picture Pirates-PromoPicture4.jpg|Gallant George in promo picture Pirates-PromoPicture5.jpg|Elefterios in promo picture Pirates-PromoPicture6.jpg|Cool Clarky in promo picture Pirates-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew in promo picture Alternate titles *Captain Feathersword's Pirate Crew (Playhouse Disney title) Category:Music Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:Episodes with "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes